Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) is currently mainly used for telephony only. Where the mobile devices (DECT handsets) are telephones with at least a keyboard and in most of the cases a display.
In order to facilitate communication between a DECT handset and a DECT base station the DECT Handset needs to be registered at the DECT base station.
The registration for a DECT handset is done by bringing the DECT base station into registration mode and by keying in a PIN into the DECT handset.
DECT Ultra low Energy (ULE) standard allows low energy communication between DECT devices.
With DECT ULE more and more non-telephony DECT devices need to be registered to the DECT base station, like smoke detectors, motion detectors, glass break sensors and alike.
DECT today has either the regular authentication with help of the PIN which needs always being entered at the “to be registered” device
Cordless Advanced Technology—internet and quality (CAT-iq) introduced a simple pairing method, where the PIN is always assumed to be a well-known number (0000). But one can imagine this is not really save
In Wifi there is a mechanism of easy pairing by pressing a key at the DECT base station and initiating the pairing only after the key press.
It is important to provide the end user a simple way to register new devices into the DECT ULE Home Automation (HA) network. But these new DECT devices often have no keyboard to type in a Pin. The challenge is now to provide a secure and simple registration of new DECT devices.